The present invention relates to a general purpose, multi signal voltage level buffer.
There are several well known problems associated with the typical input buffer. One problem is the delay through the inverting input buffer. Alternating Current (AC) buffers are faster than Direct Current (DC) buffers, but have problems with stability. DC buffers are more stable than AC buffers, but their switching speed can be too slow. Another problem with input buffers is the switching voltage level is typically off center. Still another problem with input buffers is their noise immunity with respect to ground can be unacceptable. Furthermore, a number of layouts of input buffers are often needed to switch different input voltages (e.g. 2.5v, 3.3v and 5v). These and other problems associated with present day input buffers are addressed by the present invention which will now be described herein.